megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mido
Mido is a minor character that appears in the ''Shin Megami Tensei'' series. He is the minister who runs the Cathedral of Shadows. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Kyuyaku Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Profile As the master of the Cathedral of Shadows, Mido mainly serves as the player's primary way to fuse their demons to create stronger demons and summon preowned demons from the Demonic Compendium. ''Shin Megami Tensei III'' The Minister first meets the Demi-fiend at the Cathedral of Shadows in Shibuya. Well aware of the Demi-fiend's destiny, he offers the cathedral's services for him and tasks him collecting all 24 Magatama. If the Demi-fiend does so, the Minister will give him the Lord's Sword, capable of opening the way to Masakados. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Mido is a digital AI downloaded onto a Samurai's Gauntlet once they buy the Fusion App that is available once it is brought up by Burroughs. He is a digital entity based on the head of his original body, with a blocky and glitchy appearance. He runs his own digital version of the Cathedral of Shadows and explains the details about fusion and summoning to the summoner. Whenever a new special fusion is possible he informs Flynn when he next uses the app. As the game progresses new dialogue with him will appear in the talk section of the Cathedral of Shadows app, where he mentions he looks forward to working with the five new Samurai. Mido tells that he has spent his life crafting the app for use and boasts that it is the ultimate demon app. When asking "Who are you?" he will reveal that he was originally a man fascinated with demons and became a digital entity. Talking to him at some point in Blasted Tokyo will have him mention that the server he works from can reach all sorts of places so Flynn should have no worries about not being able to connect even when in alternate worlds. Chatting with him after alignment lock has him reveal that he can go through the gauntlets data and decides to give a Challenge Quest after seeing everything Flynn has done so far. In order to have his research furthered, he gives the quest Chance meeting with a Saint to Burroughs, revealing his desire to speak with Enoch, the man who fused with an angel. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Mido returns as the master of the Cathedral of Shadows App. This time he gives voiced instructions for each segment as Nanashi uses or goes into different parts of the app the first time, noting that Nanashi does not use the Demon Summoning Program the rest use to connect to the server. Once the Divine Powers take Flynn captive he can reveal his excitement at more opportunities to fuse new demons. Once the Tokugawa Mandala is activated Mido is freaked out by how no one can access the app, asking Nanashi to use him as much as possible in everyone's stead so the app doesn't go out of business. During Armageddon he urges him to optimize his demons for the upcoming battle. He laughs with joy at seeing Nanashi choosing Dagda's route, happy to see a fellow who also abandoned humanity use the app and wishing for him to use it even more now that he's gone down this path. Gallery Trivia *Along with Stephen and Saint Germain, Mido has transcended the cycle of Transmigration and become a being similar to a Buddha. Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Characters